


Lo que es una buena Felación

by Latexohpo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Sex, Slash, Smut, porn whit no plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latexohpo/pseuds/Latexohpo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark nunca se calla, literalmente. Ni siquiera en los momentos calientes. Pero, ¿de dónde viene la felación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que es una buena Felación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It would be nice to have a blow job.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146936) by [Hannoel17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannoel17/pseuds/Hannoel17). 



> ... (Porque si alguien es un idiota durante el sexo, ese es Tony Stark)...

Una felación, pensó Tony Stark para sí mientras enredaba una mano por los rizos oscuros de Bruce, es un invento genial. Si pudiera conocer a la persona que inventó las mamadas, el sexo oral, él estaría de rodillas en cuestión de segundos.

La primera felación debió haber sido algo muy incómodo. Un tipo que sólo giró a su chica y entonces…

“Oh, querida mía, ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera el amor por la boca ya que tu área vaginal está muy aburrida ahora?”

O la chica a su chico:

“Querido novio mío, quiero saborear los jugos de tus órganos genitales y la única manera que veo lógica para ello será chuparte como una paleta.”

¿Y cuál fue la reacción de su pareja?

En el escenario uno, ¿la chica lo creyó un monstruo y la arrojó fuera de la cama? O el escenario dos: ¿El chico rió tanto que se cayó?

No importa quién la inventó, la primera debió haber sido bastante incómoda hasta para escribir sobre ella, conocido también como fanfiction malo.

¿A quién quería engañar Tony? Todo fanfiction era buen fanfiction. Si no fuera porque Ojo de Halcón le envió el enlace a lo que era básicamente una porno de Los Vengadores, él nunca se habría emborrachado y nunca le habría dicho a Bruce sobre ello, y Bruce nunca habría sentido la necesidad de demostrarte a él, Tony, que en realidad podía hacer esa cosa con su lengua que más o menos garantizaba un orgasmo instantáneo.

Tal vez fue una pareja gay la que inventó la felación. Porque seamos honestos, coger por el culo no siempre es una experiencia libre de dolor, por lo que una mamada es una excelente alternativa.

¿O tal vez ese maravilloso grupo de sexo-maníacos conocidos como exhibicionistas? Una mamada ocupa mucho menos espacio, ya sabes.

Para que una felación sea algo realmente, y me refiero a realmente, magnifíco, se requieren ciertos elementos. Por mucho que uno lo deseé, en realidad no es tan simple como ponerlo en tu boca y chupar.

Las manos juegan un factor importante. ¿A quién no le gusta que le acaricien las pelotas un poco?

Pero incluso más obvio que eso es el uso de la legua, un poco de acción en la hendidura o debajo de la cabeza es una forma segura de hacer que a un hombre se le doblen las rodillas. Y conducirla a lo largo también. ¿Lamer todo la extención y soplar? Mastil completo en muy poco tiempo.

Hay un tipo especial de mamada, uno que requiere práctica… y ningún reflejo de naúsea. El maravilloso, el hacedor de orgasmos, polvo de hadas mágico y que sumerge en un mundo de azúcar, Garganta Profunda.

Pocas cosas se comparan con la sensación de ser tragado por completo.

Bruce hizo eso, los músculos de su garganta trabajaron en el pene de Tony; él dejó escapar un grito sorprendido que pronto se disolvió en un gemido de placer.

Pero luego está esa persona especial, aproximadamente 1 en cada 143 que te permite correrte en su garganta. No hay nada más satisfactorio que derramarte y verlo tragar para ti. Casi una obra de arte.

Bruce vio hacia arriba con una mirada oscura, viendo a través de sus pestañas a Tony. Ahuecó sus mejillas antes de soltarlo con un estallido. Tony se quejó por la pérdida y tiró de los rizos de Bruce en broma.

“¡Cierra la boca que voy a tragarte, idiota!”, dijo Bruce antes de volver a su trabajo.

Tony todavía amaba a quien inventó la felación, pero realmente tenía que dejar de hablar durante el sexo.


End file.
